A Cliche Valentine's Day
by Ayai
Summary: Title pretty much says it. Of course, what's a Valentine's Day without a dance and everyone winning at the end?  ReaderXAmerica.  Human names used.  T for Fem!Prussia. Twoshot. Chapter 2: White Day
1. Valentine's Day

**I found some mistakes in this after reading it... So I fixed them. And here we are now.**

* * *

><p>"_!" A breathless voice called out your name. You stopped in you tracks, almost being run over by a soccer player, who was not expecting you to stop so suddenly. After a muttered apology, he stepped past you and continued down the hallways of Savannah Arts Academy.<p>

Getting into this prestigious school was a pain, and if not for your talent, you would have never been able to get in. Your grades were fairly decent, but you had to have good grades and a talent to really get in.

Theater Arts was your passion, while on stage, you could do anything, you could _be_ anything. Slipping into a role was easy, and remembering your lines was nothing. If only remembering simple math was as easy. To stay in this school, you had to keep your grades up, which is why you had a bunch of books in your arms, and when the soccer player had bumped into you; they had all clattered to the floor.

With a sigh, you lowed yourself to the ground to pick up the textbooks. While gathering them, your best friend, Maria, squatted down to your level, looking you in the eye, and knocked the now picked up books to the floor again. You glared at her, but at her smiling face you just couldn't keep it up.

"Yes, Maria?" You asked, still slightly annoyed, and tried to pick up the books a second time, only for them to be thrown to the floor again. "Maria! Stop that!"

"This is more important than those stupid books. Dammit, _! No one's asked me to the dance yet!" Maria huffed and crossed her arms, and sank to the ground. Her lips formed in a pout and you glanced around, noticing Maria was not at all fazed by all the strange looks she was getting.

You picked up your books a third time, this time, your grip was solid, so Maria would literally have to rip them out of your hands this time. Once you had all your books firmly in hand, you stood back up and let out a breath. Maria took this chance to leap up onto her feet and remove the books from your now slackened grasp. She threw them over her shoulder, across the hallway. You glared at her and she glared back.

"Why don't you care about my problems?" She asked accusingly. She raised her eyebrows at you, and you crossed your arms.

"It's not that I don't care Maria, I have to get to Advanced Drama." You rose your voice a bit at the end, becoming frustrated with your best friend. You felt a light tap on your shoulder and swiveled around to find yourself staring into the blue eyes of Alfred F. Jones, another close friend.

"Hey, _, did you lose something? Cause I happened to find it, flying towards my face and stuff." He was rubbing a red cheek with a bemused expression. Alfred held out your textbooks, and you took them gratefully, keeping a sharp eye on Maria. When you found she had her back turned to you, still pouting, you focused your attention back to the fellow theater arts major.

"Thanks, Maria's having a bad day." you explained, and Alfred nodded his head knowingly.

He called over your shoulder, "Hey Maria, you know, if you want a date so bad, Mattie's been dying to ask you, but he's too shy."

Maria spun on her toe, "Finally!" she cried, as she raced off down the hallway in search of Alfred's timid brother. You smiled at her and noticeably relaxed whenever your books were no longer under threat.

You ruffled Alfred's hair, pleased to find that your recent growth spurt had made this considerably more easy than last year, "Happy Desperation Day!"

Alfred looked confused, "Desperation Day?" he questioned, while following you closely to the next class you both shared.

You looked at him with mock shock, "Alfred F. Jones! You don't know what Desperation Day is?" You laughed when he shook his head. "It's the day before Valentine's where everyone scrambles to get a date last minute, so they don't have to do things like, show up at the Valentine's Ball tomorrow solo." You explained quickly, and Alfred smiled.

"Interesting, you have a date yet?" he asked you, and you responded with a slightly disappointed shake of your head. "Aw, cheer, up, someone may still ask you!" He patted your back and you both turned a corner.

"Yeah, no. What about you?" You questioned him with interest, watching him from the corners of your _E/C_ eyes. He smiled and ran a hand through his messy blond locks.

"Alice said she'd go with me." A faint blush splashed across his cheeks, and you felt a small stab of jealousy in the pit of your stomach.

Being in love with one of your best friend's was hard, especially when that friend was as good looking as Alfred Jones. Pretty much all the girls had been waiting for Alfred to ask them to the Valentine's Day Ball, even if they've never spoken before. You eyed one of the said girls now, Sakura, having just been caught gawking at the tall blond, blushed and turned her head back to her brother, Yao, who was confused as to why his sister was ignoring him.

Maria was the only person who knew about how you felt about Alfred, even if she was quite annoying at time, she was very loyal, and would never tell anyone. Well, she would never tell anyone unless she was drunk. The visual arts major had a very weak conscious while smashed, and wouldn't think twice about telling the whole world about your crush on Alfred.

"That's good." You spoke softly, but attempted to sound glad for your friend, after hesitating for a while.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Alfred's voice didn't match his words, his smiled had disappeared and he glanced at you, and sighed.

"What?" you demanded to know and Alfred just brushed you off.

"It's nothin'." He shrugged and disappeared into the open classroom door. After being left outside confused for a second, you reluctantly followed him inside.

Maria demolished your closet, trying to find something presentable for you to wear at the dance.

"No. No. No. Why do you even have this?" there was a ripping sound and she continued to critique the only dresses you had. "Nope. No. Nein. This will have to do." She held up a soft blue dress with a pink bow around the waist.

She hurriedly stripped you of all of your clothes and then man-handled you into the dress that hugged your body until the waist, where it flowed out, and ended at your knees. You blinked, still not having fully registered what was going on.

"So, why am I going again?" you asked with a bit of confusion creeping into your voice. Maria glared at you, then knocked you into the chair sitting in front of the vanity and started working on your make up.

"You're going to that stupid dance to finally tell Alfred your feeling for him. I won't let you chicken out this time, _." She said firmly, while twirling the mascara wand carefully over your eyelashes. You squirmed in your seat a bit, nervous.

You really didn't want to ruin your friendship with Alfred. But you were also tired of seeing all the other girls try and claim him as their own. Maria was right, you needed to stop tiptoeing around and take control of the situation. You took a deep breath to compose yourself and Mara announced she was finished, you glanced her over soaking in her outfit.

"Why am I all dressed up if you're in jeans?"

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress to the stupid Valentine's Ball."

After a second of silence, you sighed, feeling sorry for poor Matthew.

* * *

><p>The ball, of course, was incredibly tacky.<p>

The school had obviously not put together a dance committee or anything, and the teachers probably thought they could do a great job by themselves. Of course they were horribly wrong.

People had already managed to rip down most of the streamers draped across the ceiling, and all of the ones that have been ripped off were littering the gym floor, with people occasionally slipping on them. The student band that was playing were pretty good, but you weren't paying attention to them, no, you were watching Alfred and Alice bicker about something with that absolute pervert Francis grinning creepily at them from the sidelines.

If you shifted your vision a bit to the left, you could see Maria spiking the punch bowl with Matthew standing guard, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

You watched Maria with interest, as she dumped an entire bottle of booze into the crystal bowl. And not a person saw her, except for you, and who were you to ruin all of her fun?

Alfred appeared next to you and crossed his arms angrily, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

You blinked at him, "What?"

"Alice ditched me, right there, for Francis." He shook his head, looking like he wasn't able to understand the situation. You patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"There, there Alfred."

You both lapsed into silence as you watched the people on the dance floor. After awhile, the song changed from fast paced, to slow.

"Want to dance?" Alfred asked, keeping his eyes trained on the band.

You were silent for a second, and remembered the talk with Maria before you arrived, about how you needed to be playing on the offensive today, though it seemed it wasn't necessary. "Okay." You said and pulled yourself out of the hard metal chair you had been sitting in.

Alfred took your hand and led you onto the dance floor. You were glad he was leading you so he didn't see the light blush that spread across your cheeks from him holding your hand. He turned so he was facing you, and rested his hands on your hips, while you entwined your arms around his shoulder, and allowed him to lead you.

"Look at Maria." Alfred said in a low voice, and I twisted my head around to look at my best friend, who was dancing with Matthew, but still managing to purposely knock down the couples near her, saying loudly about how they needed to lay off the booze.

You laughed, "She's so crazy, I feel bad for your brother." You set your eyes back on Alfred's; feeling like you could lose yourself in them. You were both quite for a moment, content with the silence.

You began to wish that you had something to say, and as you were about to bring up what Maria was currently doing (trying to attack the band), Alfred spoke up.

"You look really pretty, _." He whispered, and this time he couldn't miss the blush that appeared on your face. He smiled at you, and you looked away.

"Thank you." You replied, while keeping your vision focused on the hardwood floor. Alfred sighed a bit and lifted your chin with a tanned hand, forcing you to look into his eyes once more.

The seconds seemed to take hours.

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**4**_

_**5**_

_**6**_

_**7**_

And that's when he brought your face up to his, and lightly pressed his lips to yours. You were in completely shock, but your eyes managed to flutter shut on their own, and your arms tightened around Alfred, pulling him closer to you.

"Hell yeah! Go _!"

The song being broken off and interrupted by my best friends voice made us break apart, only to see Maria being dragged off the stage by a couple teachers, and the singer in the band looking flustered.

Alfred and you turned back to each other, a smile on both of your faces, and you was the first to speak, "I'm in love with you." You sounded confident, the exact opposite of how you felt. What if he didn't love you back, what if that kiss was just something he felt like doing and it didn't mean anything? What if-

Your worrying was cut short by Alfred's reply to your confession, "I love you too, _, why has it taken you so long to figure it out?"

You looked at him confused, "Then why did you ask out Alice?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to make you jealous."

"Alfred!" you lightly slapped the side of his head, and he ducked out of the way laughing.

A teacher's voice came on the microphone, "Attention students, it's time to pick the best couple award! We've had some student's scouting for the best couple and they've finally decided, it was unanimous!" she unfolded a piece of paper and her shoulders drooped a bit.

"Maria and Matthew." She spoke dejectedly, and you could hear Maria shouting from the corner she was hiding from the teachers in.

"Oh yeah! I win! What now, losers?"

You and Alfred exchanged looks, and laughed at your friend. Maria dragged Matthew onto the stage to receive their paper crowns. Maria ripped hers off her head and pulled a sharpie out of nowhere, and scribbled on it, "Look at awesome me bitches." And it was immediately confiscated by a teacher and Maria started having a temper tantrum.

You and Alfred just silently observed the whole thing, with identical smiles on your faces, and your hands wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, sappy ending.<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day guys, forgive me for the awfully cliche and badly written story.**

**THIS IS NOW A TWOSHOT. Because of like, White Day and junk.  
><strong>

**~Ayai**


	2. White Day

You fidgeted nervously in place, keeping a close eye on the grill in front of you. Grilling was not your strong spot, and you really didn't want to burn the hamburgers that you were preparing to make.

You recalled a conversation you had with a Korean exchange student a few days ago.

"_What are you going to do for Alfred on White Day, da-ze?"_

"_White Day?"_

"_White Day! It originated in Korea, you know."_

"_I didn't."_

"_Well it did. White day is on the fourteenth, it's when you give something back to the girl who gave you chocolates, usually more expensive. But seeing as Alfred seemed to make the first move on Valentine's Day, you need to do something for him on White Day."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, it's usually chocolate, but it can really be anything. What does he enjoy?"_

"… _Food."_

"_Then cook for him! Oh, there he is. I'll invite him over to your house on the fourteenth. Hey, Jones!"_

You lifted the lid of the grill, pleased to find the coals ready. You had been sure to read articles on grilling on the internet, and you finally learned how to tell when the coals were ready. You checked your Hello Kitty watch and smiled at the time, noting that the food should be ready with time to spare.

The March sun was surprisingly hot, and you concentrated on the cool air drifting outside from the open backdoor of the Victorian house you lived in. Normally, your Mom would have killed you for leaving the door open, but you were doing this all by yourself and you needed to wait for the beep of the oven in the kitchen.

Your parents had left to attend a birthday party of one of their dinosaur old friends, and you weren't pleased to know that when they would arrive home, they'd be dead drunk.

You focused all your attention on the hamburgers, now sizzling in the place you had settled them in carefully. You were aware that your boyfriends favorite type of hamburger was a McDonald's one, but you really wanted him to like these, and the chance that he'd love an under/overcooked burger was low.

The heat was comforting; it wrapped around you and warmed you to your core. You were used to being cold most of the time, and Alfred still freaked out whenever you touched him because your fingers always felt like ice to him. He'd eventually grow used to it, and take your hand in his to warm it up for you.

Maria always said that most girls were always cold, but she agreed that you were freakishly cold all of the time. This led to her believing you were a vampire for the longest time, and she took to carrying around a cross, "Because, you know, you could always bite me and stuff."

She grew out of her vampire phase though, much to her Romanian boyfriend at the time's disappointment. Their relationship fizzled soon afterwards.

She was still with Matthew, much to your surprise. She usually had a new boyfriend every week, but there was something about this kid. He was different. She said so herself, while you were at the mall together, looking for some new books.

You glanced around your backyard, which was seemingly still flawless looking, not a single green blade of grass out of place, the flowers still looking vibrant, and the squirrels still casing each other in the trees, but something was catching your attention, drawing it away from what it was supposed to be focused on.

Your eyes swept the perimeter, grazing over the tan fence, finding no issues, until you reached the back corner. You stared at that single space, everything in your mind telling you not to drop your gaze.

A familiar silver head popped over the top of the fence, followed shortly by the rest of your friend. She sat herself on top of the fence and caught her breath, brushing some dirt off her jeans.

"Maria?" you called out, startling her. Her arms flailed for a second and she fell through the arm, landing with a dull thud on the ground six feet below her.

You sighed and she muttered curses under her breath, picking herself up out of the dirt. She glared at you and dusted herself off before making her way towards you.

"Hey. Me and Mattie are spending White Day with you and Alfred." Maria announced, looking quite proud of herself, but you gaped at her.

"Why?"

"We have nothing better to do."

"So you come bother us?"

"Hell yeah."

A beep came from the oven inside, and you smacked your head, "Can you go get the fries out of there?" Maria nodded and jumped over the bench she was standing in front of, and made her way into your kitchen, fiddling around with the buttons on the oven before opening it and taking the pan out without using a pot holder, effectively burning herself, but she didn't drop the fries, which you were thankful for.

You took the burgers off the grill and put them onto a plate, feeling proud of yourself for not burning them, and walked into your house.

Maria stood at your sink running water over her burnt hand, her scarlet eyes glazed over with anger. She mumbled to herself as you stuffed the plate of hamburgers into the oven that wasn't hot, so you could keep them warm for when Alfred – and Matthew – get here.

You walked into your pantry and grabbed the first-aid kit in the corner, tossing it to Maria on your way upstairs to get ready.

~8~

"_," A familiar voice called up the stairs, and you rushed out of your room to stare down at Alfred, who was leaning on the railing of the stairs, waiting for you. "Hero's here." He announced, and held out his arms.

You walked down the stairs and gave him a quick hug, amazed by the warmth he omitted. You pulled out of his arms slightly and gave him a quick kiss.

"Happy White Day." You grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, where Maria and Matthew were already located. Maria had gotten into your pantry, and found some brownie mix. She had successfully made a batch while you were upstairs, this time there were no fires.

You were happy that you had made enough burgers for everyone, because you assumed Alfred was going to down at least five. You pulled them out of the oven and set them on the stove, pulling out the buns and the condiments, and then getting to work on the fires, adding the perfect amount of salt.

As expected, Alfred had already fixed himself three burgers, and you brought everyone outside to sit at the picnic table under the oak tree in your backyard.

~8~

You leaned onto Alfred while you waited for Maria and Matthew to return with the brownies, he had his arm wrapped around you, holding you close to him. He heat was getting ridiculous, but you didn't want to pull away, because you liked him holding you too much.

He kissed the top of your head, "Love you." He said quietly, rubbing your shoulder.

"I love you, too." You replied, looking up into the tree branches above you, where the squirrels were trying to pelt you with acorns.

They succeeded in hitting Alfred in the face, and it left a small cut from where the top hit him too hard and too fast, and he glared at the squirrels that seemed to be laughing at him.

You let out a small giggle and kissed his cut lightly. He quickly captured your lips with his own and held you that way for a second until Maria and Matthew were in sight, tray of brownies in hand.

Alfred quickly took a few from them and started shoving them down his throat. Maria set the tray down on the table and took one for herself, followed shortly after by you and Matthew.

You had gotten a small piece, and were able to just pop it in your mouth. After swallowing, you got a strange look on your face, and stared at your best friend.

She looked at you with a confused expression, and you looked from her to the brownies and took another, this time, actually taking a bite and _thinking_.

"Maria." You said, glaring her down, "Are these _pot brownies_?"

"Ja." She said, and picked up her second. Matthew sniggered, which seemed completely out of character for him, and Alfred stared wide eyed at the brownies for a second, before shrugging and taking another.

"_Maria_!" You shouted, and she pretended to cower behind her hands.

"Please don't hurt me _! I love you, you're like, my bestest buddy!" she cried form behind her hands, and then proceeded to pull Matthew in front of her for protection. This, of course, didn't stop the squirrels from pelting her with acorns.

Maria let out an enraged cry, and leapt out of her seat, attempting to climb the oak tree to "kill those sons a bitches."

You took the tray of brownies away from Alfred, extremely concerned about the effect they would have on him, because you were unaware of how strong they were yet.

You banged your head onto the picnic table. There was _never_ a normal day around these people.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy White Day :D. I felt like writing this while I was taking my nap earlier. So I did. It was kind of short, I know.<strong>

**KThxBye.**


End file.
